Kuroko's Rainbow Kindergarten
by chioocheep
Summary: Kuroko is your average kindergarten teacher. But his world is turned upside down when a 'colorful' group of children enroll into his kindergarten. An AU where Kuroko is a kindergarten teacher and the GoM and Kagami are his students. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- An Eventful First Encounter

* * *

It was an average day at the small kindergarten building surrounded by evergreen trees and flower beds. Kuroko Tetsuya paced the hall of the building waiting for the new students. It was a fairly normal process for him but something in his heart broke every time he saw crying kindergartners being forced to leave their parents on their first day of school. He was to become their new father for the few hours they spent here.

The clock chiming at eight o clock signaled to him that the first students would be arriving by now. He walked out onto the ground that was nearby the school building. He was in a pleasant mood today and knew for certain that nothing could stain his perfectly happy day of greeting children into a new world.

He bumped into the school principal, Kiyoshi san, on the way out.

"Hello Kuroko san! How were your vacations?" The amicable man asked him.

"They were good. Thank you for asking Kiyoshi san. How were yours?" Kuroko asked back politely.

"My mother is harassing me to get a wife before I touch thirty." Kiyoshi admitted with a laugh.

"It is nice to see that your mother is looking out for you." Kuroko replied.

"Haha. Sometimes it gets irritating. Anyway I wanted to warn you about a few of the new students who will be enrolling with us today." Kiyoshi said his goofy expression suddenly becoming serious.

"What about them?" Kuroko asked innocently looking up at the taller man.

"Let's just say that they will give you hell." Kiyoshi said struggling to describe the monsters he had met when their parents had come for admission.

Kuroko laughed. "Kiyoshi san, you do realize that they are five year olds?" He asked.

Kiyoshi shrugged and said," They seem innocent but don't be fooled." He gave Kuroko a pat on his back before heading back into the school building.

Kuroko stood there puzzled for a few seconds before regaining his composure and walking towards the gates.

The first student had already arrived by the time he arrived. The child had an uninterested look on his face. He did not possess the energetic curiosity or the howling rage children usually expressed on their faces on their first day of school. He had crimson hair and eyes. The boy carried a small briefcase in his hands instead of the back pack that the children had been recommended to carry.

Kuroko decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Kuroko sensei." He said coming close to the child.

The child looked at him with his intense red eyes as if he was mentally assessing his future kindergarten teacher in the process.

"My name is Akashi Sejirou. Nice to meet you." The child said bowing down. Kuroko was shocked. It was quite unusual for a child so young to express such formalities with elders.

"Would you like to play on the playground while your other classmates arrive? Kuroko asked.

"No thanks. I am perfectly fine standing here." Akashi said.

Kuroko was confused on how to deal with the child.

"On second thoughts though, do you have a Rubik's cube?" The crimson haired child asked.

"I am not sure." Kuroko admitted.

"This is boring. I was promised intellectually stimulating activity." The child grumbled.

Before Kuroko could retort back to the child, a tall man walked in leading a purple haired child by the hand.

"Come on now Atsushi kun, you need to let go of my hand now." The child's father said.

"I don't want to go ota san. When I asked the principle whether we would be provided with chip packets he said no!" The child began howling and the father looked up to Kuroko for help.

"Atsushi kun, why don't you play?"Kuroko offered.

"But I want potato chips not boring school!" The child complained.

Kuroko tried calming the child down by holding his shoulders but that further agitated the child who tried to bite his hand.

"He only likes to eat and sleep." His father said.

It seemed to Kuroko that this child's parents themselves had given up on any hope of disciplining their child.

"Don't worry, sir. We get a lot of cases like him." Kuroko lied. Sure he did get volatile children but this child was the King of short tempered people.

"Chipss!" The purple haired child screamed.

"Do you have anything to eat that might quieten him down?" His father said.

"We do have some juice cartons but those are meant for the children's break." Kuroko said with a sigh.

"We still have ten minutes for school to start. You could go and get him something from a convenience store. It is just a few blocks from here." Kuroko offered.

"I think that is the best solution. Come on Atsushi kun, let's get you something to eat." His father said.

"Yay!" The child beamed and skipped off.

"Oye Satsuki! Come here, I can't find our sensei!" Kuroko's thought process was interrupted by a dark skinned boy with indigo hair.

"Dai chan, I bet you did not look close enough!" A pink haired girl complained.

The two children looked around for a second or two. Kuroko inwardly laughed. He knew he had a considerable lack of presence and it often took people some time to realize that he was there.

"Hello children." He greeted calmly.

Both the children practically jumped out of their uniform's shorts.

"Were you here this entire time?" The boy asked shaking violently.

"Yes, you both need to observe more properly it seems." Kuroko gently chided them.

"I am the star at observing things! I know it! I know it! I know it! I know it!" The girl squealed.

"This is proof that you are stupid Satsuki!" The boy said pulling her hair.

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not!"

"Yeahhhh!" The boy shouted.

"Stop making such ruckus would you?" The crimson haired boy complained. "You have no right to make noise, you intellectually deficient people.

This was going to be a long year for Kuroko.

* * *

 **A/N- This is my first attempt at humor. In the next chapter Kuroko sensei will meet the rest of his students, Midorima, Kise, Haizaki (maybe?) and maybe just maybe Takao for some more hopefully hilarious situations. Please tell me how it is! Remember that reviews are love and love is all we need!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Lucky Items and Naps

* * *

If Takao Kazunari had been told that a green haired child with a weird fetish for something called a 'lucky item' was to attend the same kindergarten as him, he most probably would have stayed away from the institution. He was currently seated in his kindergarten classroom coloring a house he had drawn while occasionally shooting glances to the tsundere child who sat next to him. The green haired alien seemed to be drawing a green frog which was his lucky item for the day. The said item was next to the paper he was drawing on and any child who attempted to make a grab for it received a death glare from the boy.

"Hey why do you carry weird toys with you?" Takao said while biting the end of his pencil.

"They are not called _weird toys._ They are called lucky items. Honestly Takao, this is the fifth time I have told you." Midorima chided the boy.

"Well I find it stupid." Takao admitted while drawing the roof of his house.

"I believe in fate." Midorima said adjusting his spectacles.

Takao was not satisfied with the answer but he did not press the matter further with the tsundere.

"That is a very nice house you have drawn there Takao kun." His teacher, Kuroko sensei complimented him.

"Thank you!" Takao said beaming with happiness. He gave look of superiority to the boy seated next to him.

"Midorima kun, your shading is excellent." Kuroko said praising Midorima.

Takao's jaw fell opened. Kuroko sensei was going around complimenting every single one of his class mates. He even praised that stupid boy Aomine''s work which was basically a potato with eyes. It did not even look like a potato with eyes. It looked more like a lump of poop with two peas stuck in it.

"Nap time children!" Kuroko sensei said clapping his hands. "Please clean up your crayons and put your drawing into your bag before going to sleep."

Takao reluctantly shoved back his crayons into their box and took the drawing and also shoved it into his bag.

He then curled up into a ball into a corner of the classroom and tried to sleep but that was humanely impossible with those loud snores coming from the purple boy who sleeping a few feet away from him.

Takao crawled up to the boy and gently shook him awake.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" The boy howled. It was like Takao had awoken a titan.

"P..ple…please stop snoring." Takao managed to stutter.

"I will crush you!" The boy said trying to punch. But somebody suddenly held the boy's hand.

"You should watch it Takao." Said Midorima, who was struggling to hold the giant back.

"Stop that Murasakibara kun! " Kuroko sensei said flying to their rescue and lifting the purple hair boy up.

"Thank you Shin chan, you saved me back there." Takao said as they were settling to take their nap now.

"Don't call me that!" The green haired boy said turning red with embarrassment.

* * *

 **A/N- How was that?**


End file.
